There is known a socket having a cover or frame for pressing down an electronic element, such as an integrated circuit (IC) to hold it therein securely. Regarding some electronic parts, in particular an IC of great integration density, there have been problems in releasing heat generated by the IC. This problem is similar to a connector for connecting such an IC.